A Beautiful Mess
by Yes.It.Is.She
Summary: Nikki didn't want to cry, she didn't want to believe the words Jonesy had spoken to her. Jude noticed and pulled her closer to him, not wanting her to cry either. He was gonna help her through this, no matter what.Another rare JudexNikki fic.
1. It's like picking up trash in dresses

**Title: A Beautiful Mess**

**Chapter: 1-It's like picking up trash in dresses**

**Summary: The relationship was over. Who would be there to help Nikki? Face it, no one wants to be alone. "What a beautiful mess, this is. It's like, picking up trash in dresses..."**

**((So ****I wrote this out of the blue. Jude and Nikki barely have any moments together, and I thought it was needed. Plus, they're my two favorites(:, I got the titles and stuff from Jason Mraz's A Beautiful Mess. Wonderful lyrics. I havent had the story line all mapped out, but that's usually how I do. And big ups to John Hughes, for truly understanding what it is like to be a teen.)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, i dont own this.**

**

* * *

  
**

Nikki was completely and utterly pathetic at the moment. She had just broken up with her long-time boyfriend, Jonesy. Nikki did not like showing affection and hated getting all fluffy like Caitlin, but she had to admit, Jonesy was one of the best things that has happened to her. He was funny, charismatic, sporty, and seriously hot. But if you read between the lines, look beneath the greatness of Jonesy Garcia, all there was to see was a flirtatious, stubborn, rude, insensitive pig. Did the pluses outweigh the minuses? At one point of time it did. Why? Because Nikki Wong, and Jonesy Garcia were madly in love. At the time, were the keywords. After a while Nikki began to realize the flaws of Jonesy Garcia. She could not do anything about it. She was too scared to ruin what they had. She pushed it aside, like she always did with anything personal. Little did she know, she was only making it worse. Even their friends began to notice the downfall of the Jonesy/Nikki tandem. Then there was that Friday night where Nikki unusually watched a marathon of chick flicks by herself. What did she do afterwards? Confidence building up, Nikki called Jonesy over. She discussed her issues she had with his personality and the way it affected her and the people around him. What did he do? He yelled at her for being an insecure bitch, and to stop attacking him with nonsense. Nikki felt miserably stupid thinking that this would help make the couple stronger. She was sure since, Molly Ringwald's character was able to work things out with that Blaine guy in _Pretty in Pink_,so why couldn't she? Instead it ended like Nikki wasn't able to reach 501 days of Jonesy. Right now though, Nikki had no regrets that she muttered, "I'm breaking up with you" to Jonesy right then and there on her couch. Even if it was painful seeing him storm out of her house. She realized the next day that things were easier being single, or at least, easier being without someone like the "Jonesy she did not like".

So here Nikki was, three days later, wandering the streets of her neighborhood. She has been taking long evening walks ever since the break-up. It cleared her mind, and gave her time to think without any interruptions. Ever since the breakup she felt alone. She hadn't talked to any of her friends, plus she skipped worked today. Yes, she gave the Clones a harsh talking to over the phone. How could they not let her take off work for being "sick" after that?

_What the hell am I doing_?, Nikki thought to herself, _I need to talk to someone. One of my friends. I need to. Before I explode._

She continued walking down Ember Strings Drive, Wyatt was working overtime at the mall, she turned around. She started walking towards Lemon Pines Drive, wait a minute, Caitlin couldn't help her. She would only refer to those mindless magazines she reads. She turned around and made a left to, Gentle Mountains Way, she stopped dead in her tracks. What was she thinking! She can't go over to Jen's house! She lives with Jonesy she couldn't possibly be anywhere associated to Jonesy at the moment. Jen and Jonesy had a family connection. Confiding with a Garcia, even a Semi-Garcia was the last thing on her list. She turned around, and walked the opposite way of Gentle Mountains Way, and made a right to Sketchy Ramp Drive. She continued walking. She turned to the left as she heard loud music. She made a small smile as she saw the Lizowski's uniquely painted house before her. How could Nikki forget Jude? She walked up to Jude's blue and black door and raised her fist about to knock. She lowered her arm. Was Jude the right guy to talk about something personal with? He was, laid-back and chill, which made for a good listener. Good advice, or not, she needed someone to talk to. She knocked the door. No sign. She rang the doorbell. No sign. Frustrated, she repeatedly slammed her finger on the doorbell. As soon as she was about to give up the loud music pumping from upstairs stopped, and footsteps could be heard transcending down the staircase. Jude Lizowski opened the door by few inches; he peaked through the crack to see who was at the door. He saw a purple haired, piercing covered, chick standing on his door mat. Her arms were crossed; She seemed angry.

"Took you long enough,Tony Hawk!" The chick growled noticing Jude staring through the crack of his front door.

"Braaaaaa," Jude exclaimed opening the door wider, "What brings you to my pad?"

"I wanted to, hang out I guess. Talk." Nikki said uncrossing her arms, "Now are you going to let me in?"

Jude smiled and stepped aside to let Nikki into his house, she entered uneasily. He led her upstairs, "Now I can't promise you that my room is entirely clean…"

Nikki laughed, "I'm gonna go ahead and assume that your room is a mess. As usual."

She entered the familiar bedroom, clothes were sprawled on his floor along with CDS, skateboard magazines, and empty soda cans. She shrugged, not expecting anything cleaner than this. Nikki flopped on Jude's bed.

_At least Jude washed his sheets, that's an accomplishment_, Nikki thought to herself.

Jude closed the door and took a seat on top of his computer desk. Notice he did not think to sit on his computer chair, that's Jude for you. Nikki didn't mind, she groaned overwhelmed from what has happened since Friday.

"Okay bra, spill, w'dup in Nikki Land?" Jude said dangling his legs, staring at her with curiosity.

Nikki awkwardly laughed, "What do you mean?" So maybe it wasn't all that easy for Nikki Wong to open up.

Jude sighed, "Dude, we haven't heard from you since, like, Friday at the mall, and you weren't at work today…something's, like, bothering you Nikki! Tell me! I'll even pinky swear to not tell anyone! I'll even eat a bucket of worms to prove you can trust me!"

Nikki bowed her head, "I trust you Jude." She paused, "I…I broke up with Jonesy… Friday night. There, I said it. Alert the presses."

Jude's eyes widened, "Seriously!? Maybe that's what Jonesy was gonna tell me today before work," he gasped, "But I said, that I had to go take the biggest piss of my life! And I skated away! When I came back, the whole gang stopped talking when they saw me. Hmm, they probably did not want to talk about the…you know…break up with me entering at the moment."

Nikki rolled her eyes and turned to her side, her back facing Jude, "Yeah, well I wouldn't blame them. I wouldn't want to repeat the story again. Heck, I would rather rip the story into pieces and burn it...god this sucks, so much."

Jude's eyes softened. He rarely saw Nikki like this; she was obviously very saddened after the breakup. Jude hopped off his desk and hurried onto his bed. He sat awkwardly by Nikki, his back facing hers.

"Jeez, Nikki, I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what to say."

Nikki flipped onto her back and sighed, "Oh yeah? Then just listen."

Jude nodded, and slowly laid down beside her, ready for her to pour her heart out to him…

* * *

**How was it? It was short I know, I'm sooorrryyy. Please Review. Those are what push me to continue writing.**

**:]**


	2. Although you are biased

**Title: A Beautiful Mess**

**Chapter: 2-Although you're biased, I love you're advice**

**Summary: The relationship was over. Who would be there to help Nikki? Face it, no one wants to be alone. "What a beautiful mess, this is. It's like, picking up trash in dresses..."**

**((So ****I wrote this out of the blue. Jude and Nikki barely have any moments together, and I thought it was needed. Plus, they're my two favorites(:, I got the titles and stuff from Jason Mraz's A Beautiful Mess. Wonderful lyrics. I havent had the story line all mapped out, but that's usually how I do. And big ups to John Hughes, for truly understanding what it is like to be a teen.)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, i dont own this.**

* * *

Jude silently listened to Nikki, who was almost choking back tears through her commentary of the break-up. His heart reached out to her. Jude never liked to see a friend upset. He remembered when Caitlin's one relationship failed, and the other one, and the other one, and that one that only lasted a day, oh and that on---The point is, the gang was there for her, and when Jude and Starr ended it…well the gang was there for him as well. So dammit, of course Jude will be there for Nikki, even if he is the only one.

"….I mean he flirted with girls, even around me, he was so stubborn whenever we were in a disagreement, and said the rudest things. Of course I don't regret breaking up with him," Nikki cringed, "but it just hurts so damn bad. It hurts not having someone to hold you, be by your side, tell you they love you….It hurts."

Jude nodded again and finally spoke up, "Aw dude. You know, the easiest thing is to say, 'I'm breaking up with you'. The hardest part, bra, is letting go."

Nikki groaned, " When did you get all Confucius on me? I wanna let go. I wanna forget about him, everything that had to do with me and him."

"Nik! You should let go of the fact that you're like, a couple. But, bra, you shouldn't let go of the memories you had with Jonesy! He'll still be your friend no matter what! He was your friend before, and he'll still be you're friend after.''

Nikki nodded and sighed, "Yeah, forgetting the break up. Taking away all the awkwardness. That'll be a difficult task."

Jude smiled, "Yeah? Well nothing our Nikki can't handle right?" He laughed, "Dude, I'll be majorly crushed if you give up. You're not weak like that! You're like…I don't know, tough?"

Nikki playfully slapped Jude, " Crushed? Whatever! But…I am pretty tough aren't I?" Nikki sat up laughing, "Hey, what time is it?"

Jude glanced at his alarm clock on his bed stand, "Like…almost 8?"

Nikki got up from Jude's bed, " I should go. I don't want my 'rents freaking out again. They seriously almost called the cops last time I stepped out. God, they're embarrassing."

"Oh…okay, well you better be at the mall tomorrow! You know the old Judester's Philosophy, Skate, Eat, Sleep, and some work. You need some work." Jude said, following Nikki down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll work. Do me a favor though and clean your room. I don't want to have to climb a mountain of dirty clothes to get to your bed on my next visit," Nikki replied as Jude opened the front door for her.

Jude laughed, "I probably won't bra. Cleaning just comes when it feels like it. And….I like, rarely feel like it! Well…later Nikki."

"Yeah, later," Nikki stopped as she was about to exit the door and turned to Jude, "Thanks Jude. I mean it. You're a good friend."

"Awww…dude!" Jude cooed as he pulled Nikki into a big hug.

"And that's the last time I'm gonna get all sentimental on you," Nikki muttered pulling away from Jude. She exited the house and walked towards the sidewalk.

"Wait, Nikki!"

She turned around and looked at Jude, who had his hand on the door knob, about to close it.

"If you…like, ever need anyone to like, talk to and stuff. I'll be there for you. Just…call me I guess."

Nikki nodded, "Okay Jude, you'll definitely be on my list."

"Oh and Nikki!"

She turned around once again.

" Smile…please? It'll make everything better. I wanna see a "happy Nikki" at the mall okay dudette?"

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Like I was a pro at that before…"

Jude laughed as he closed the door. Nikki turned around and smiled to herself and sighed. The world…was actually getting a little bit brighter for her.

_Thank you, Jude._ She thought to herself as she walked home.

* * *

Jude sighed as he flopped back on his bed. He was lucky that he decided to take a shower today, and that he actually found the time to wash his sheets. Jude smiled to himself and let out a small chuckle. What could he say? He was happy that Nikki came to him for advice, even if he was a last resort. He was happy that he was able to actually spend some alone time with Nikki, which they never seemed to do these days. He was happy that Nikki opened up to him. He was happy that Nikki thanked him with a hug, because she rarely hugged him these days. Did he mention he was happy that he washed his seats?

_Yup, Jude. You are the man, dude_, he thought as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

After taking 30 minutes to get ready for work, she was slow, and working was the last thing she wanted to do, she sat on her living room couch waiting. Of course Nikki wasn't looking forward to work. Who would look forward to spending a day filled with awkwardness? Today, she decided to be tough, and some what happy, she promised Jude. Speaking of whom, helped her become more calm about the situation. It wasn't until yesterday she felt a different dynamic in her and Jude's relationship. Since highschool, all they did was hangout with their group of friends together and laughed at one anothers jokes. Before highschool, their whole gang was close, there was never a moment where their friendships were divided. Nikki had to admit, she only thought of Jude as a procrastinating, easily excited, chill skater, but a good friend nevertheless. Never in a million years would Nikki have thought that Jude could be deep, be the one to give her advice, or to listen to her when she needed it the most. Oddly, she liked seeing that side of Jude, she'd be spending way more time with Jude. Seeing as he'd be the only one that would truly understand her at this point of time. The sound of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts. Nikki quickly got up and opened the door.

"You rannggg?"

"Hey man, thanks for giving me a ride. I honestly didn't feel like driving." Nikki said to Jude who was wearing slim denim jeans and an Element Tee.

"No problemo bra. I'm only a phone call away," he replied entering the driver seat to his car which was decorated with flames, a personal touch of Jude. It sucked.

"Not unless you demolish your phone…again." Jude laughed at Nikki's remark. She smirked, "Oh, shut up and drive."

So he drove, feeling the tension in the car. Total silence...for awhile.

"So dude. I've noticed something"

"And what would that be?" Nikki curiously asked.

"You look totally great"

Nikki blushed, "What are you talking about? I bought this plaid blouse ages ago."

Jude looked at Nikki and laughed, "Naw dude. I didn't mean, like, you're clothes. I meant you seem seriously happier."

"I don't do 'seriously happy''" Nikki retorted giving Jude 'the look'.

"Woahh, don't look at me like that. Sheesh. Well, happier than you were last night at least. So Nik…are you…looking forward to work?" Jude uneasily asked.

Nikki groaned, "Of course I'm not looking forward to it Jude! I don't want to deal with Jonesy, and the whole table will be awkward. Because of me! The gang must hate me for ruining everything!"

"Shut it Nikki. They could never hate you, cause you didn't ruin everything. Just act totally normal. Take it from me, the master of chill." Jude advised turning on his CD player to the _Mighty Weasels_.

Jude and Nikki's favorite band.

* * *

** It was short I know, I'm sooorrryyy. Please Review. Those are what push me to continue writing.**

**:]**


	3. You're comebacks are quick

**Title: A Beautiful Mess**

**Chapter: 3-You're comebacks are quick and probably have to do with your insecurities...**

**Summary: The relationship was over. Who would be there to help Nikki? Face it, no one wants to be alone. "What a beautiful mess, this is. It's like, picking up trash in dresses..."**

**((So ****I wrote this out of the blue. Jude and Nikki barely have any moments together, and I thought it was needed. Plus, they're my two favorites(:, I got the titles and stuff from Jason Mraz's A Beautiful Mess. Wonderful lyrics. I havent had the story line all mapped out, but that's usually how I do. And big ups to John Hughes, for truly understanding what it is like to be a teen.)**

**((Yeah, I wish thatt FF allowed chapter titles to be longer. It just fits, because I love the lyrics. (: ))**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, i dont own this.**

* * *

Jen and Wyatt sat in silence at their regular table while Caitlin was flipping through a magazine in the Lemon. They watched as Jonesy eyed every girl pass by their table. It has been like this since yesterday. Jen, Wyatt, and Caitlin decided that it would be best to not talk about the breakup at all. They didn't want the gang to split up just because of this conflict. They were hoping that everything would be back to normal. They were friends before Nikki/ Jonesy so they could be friends after, right?

_This is why none of us should date each other_, Jen thought to herself.

_Well this is very awkward_, Wyatt thought to himself.

_Wow, that girl is ho_t, Jonesy thought to himself.

_This top is so cute_, Caitlin thought to herself.

Wyatt awkwardly coughed,"So...I got a gig at Grind me tomorrow. You guys um, interested in coming?"

"Oh that's great Wyatt! Me and Caitlin will definitely come! Right Cait?" Jen exclaimed.

"Of course Wyatt. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Caitlin replied looking up from her magazine, "What about you Jonesy?"

"What? Huh? Oh yeah sure." Jonesy said breaking his trance.

Jonesy continued scoping out the mall for ladies. Sure Nikki was his first real relationship, but he would never let this minor break up get to him. He agreed though, since the breakup things have changed. Sure it's been like 3 or 4 days since then, but he felt different. Was 'free' the right word choice? Or maybe 'distracted' was. It seemed like all he wanted these days was to date hot girls, and now his whole close knit group of friends felt fake. Like everyone was trying to be nice, or trying to pretend everything was normal. It wasn't. Jonesy sighed, at times, he missed the old Jonesmeister. Maybe it was time to move on to another girl, or to move on to some new friends. Jonesy didn't want to get back together with Nikki, even if it meant being able to turn things back to normal.

"Hey chicks, and non-chicks!" Jude greeted as he took his regurlar seat by Wyatt. He eyed Nikki as she sat beside him, refusing silently to sit by Jonesy. He silently thanked Jen for sitting in Nikki's regular seat.

"Hey Jude! Did you catch a ride with Nikki or something?" Jen asked, cringing as she said Nikki's name infront of Jonesy. It didn't matter. He was too distracted.

"Actually, I gave Nikki a ride on the ol' Jude-mobile," Jude replied as he sat back on his chair.

"So what's up Nikki? We missed you on Monday," Jen asked, she cringed again.

Nikki looked up,"What? Oh, I'm fine. Just...wasn't feeling well yesterday is all"

Jonesy turned his attention to the group, noticing Nikki's arrival. He glared at her, "Nikki."

"Jonesy." Nikki barked, glaring back at him.

Wyatt awkwardly coughed, again. Caitlin looked back at her magazine, she didn't like where this was going.

"OKAY! Um..." Jude coughed, " How about I uh, walk you to work?" He frantically stood up and grabbed Nikki's hand bringing her to her feet, "C'mon bra, let's GO."

"Yeah, fine whatever." Nikki groaned as she was being dragged by Jude.

Caitlin breathed a sigh of relief, while Jen, feeling hopeless, put her head in her hands. Wyatt gave her a pat on the back as he stood up to go to work.

_Yeah, that was definitely awkward_, Wyatt thought leaving the group.

-

As soon as Jude dragged Nikki over to the Khaki Barn he let go of her hand and looked at her desperately.

"Bra, I thought we decided we would act like everything was normal!" Jude said.

"Seemed normal to me," Nikki mumbled looking away from Jude who was giving her an 'I-can't-believe-that-just-happened' look.

"Um, dude? Last time I check, greeting someone with a death stare is far from being normal!"

"Well how can it ever be normal when it's obviously not! Jonesy broke my heart, Jude! I can never forget that! He broke my heart when we argued, when he flirted with other girls, when he called me names, and when we broke up. How could I EVER forget that!" Nikki argued, trying not to raise her voice.

Jude's eyes softened, "I-I'm sorry Nikki I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to make you like, all mad"

Nikki sighed," No. Jude, it's fine. I'm just still tense about the whole thing. I'll try to make more of an effort, I promise."

Jude smiled as he dropped his board to the ground ready to leave," Later Nik. I'll see you after work. Kay bra?"

Nikki smiled and nodded, wanting to hug him again. He deserved it, but instead Nikki watched him skate away. She made her way inside the crappy barn, pushing pass the clones. She didn't want to deal with their crap today, instead, she entered her safe place, the one dressing room that no one ever goes to. Nikki sat down against the wall, thinking about what had happened so far. It was weird having Jude be the one looking out for her, making sure tension didn't rise to it's potential, because frankly, it can. She was so used to the Jude that was lost in his own, hilarious, Jude-ish world. She was jealous of Jude, he was able to live his life carefree. Now that Nikki thought about it, Jude was like the diamond in the rough of their group. Despite his stupidity, and goofiness, he has a kind heart. He cares for all his friends, and would probably be there to help one of them in a heartbeat. Nikki sighed, Jude was like the perfect guy...for a perfect friend.

"NIKKI!!!! THERES A PILE OF SWEATERS FOR YOU TO FOLD! NIKKI! NIKKIII?!?!"

_Perfect._

____

Wyatt and Jen were sitting around the table, waiting for the others to come so they could say their goodbyes. Caitlin was messing with the cash register, one of her after work procedures. Wyatt felt uncomfortable. His group of friends use to be all lively and fun when Nikki and Jonesy were together, and even before that. Now, because of their breakup everything seemed to go all haywire. It was obvious this morning that there was a ton of tension between Jonesy and Nikki. Wyatt couldn't bear to think of having to deal with this the whole week, or maybe even forever. He wish they'd both grow up and settle their differences. Yeah, Nikki was his closest friend out of the group, and sure, she was feeling really low, but that doesn't mean she should take out her anger on them and sprinkle tension all over the place. Jonesy didn't have to be so ignorant about the whole ordeal. After their breakup Jonesy seemed to think he was the man, being able to score chicks. Wyatt frowned. They were both being immature, which is strange cause Nikki was the most mature one out of the group. Wyatt shook his head, not knowing what was going on in her mind. Whatever the reason, he hoped she was alright, and she was taking everything easy. He would help her, but Wyatt didn't want to be involved in the situation, so right now, he didn't want to care at all. Sorry Nikki.

"Finally, work is over! Goodbye Tuesday, hello Wednesday! Jen and I are gonna get a pedicure tomorrow!" Cailtin squealed as she closed the lemon.

"Woah Caitlin, I didn't officially agree to that," Jen laughed as she watched her blonde friend jumping from excitment.

"Thank god, I didn't realize how peaceful non-workdays are until I went back to work today. Hey, didn't we plan something last week? We were gonna watch a movie tonight, right?" Nikki asked taking a seat at their table, Jude following.

"Actually we decided to cancel that...cause, well yeah." Wyatt answered, nervously fidgeting with his coffee.

" Cause what?" Nikki asked narrowing her eyes. She knew where this was going, _Great now even Wyatt is acting all awkward. God, I'm not some freakin alien from outerspace. And neither is Jonesy._

Wyatt laughed nervously,"Because? Um, because, well just bec---"

Nikki glared at the group, except for Jude, "This is about me and Jonesy's break up right? You guys think that I won't be able to handle being in a room together, are you guys afraid we'll fight or something?! Are you guy's afraid everything will all come crashing down because of this break up? Am I right?"

"What? No!"

Nikki through her hands in the air, frustrated, "Oh whatever! Well let me tell you guys something, I have every right to be mad at Jonesy. I have every right to feel uncomfortable around him! Jesus Christ, he called me an insecure bitch! He called me a BITCH! So we could go to the movies tonight, because I don't give a crap about that horny, obnoxious, selfish bas---"

"What are we talking about?"

Caitlin's eyes widened, "JONESY! We, um, nothing! We're just talking about school an---"

"Oh don't try to make him feel better," Nikki snapped as she turned to Jonesy narrowing her eyes at him, "We're talking about our breakup and how you called me a bitch and everything."

"Um...no we weren't. No, we weren't, AT ALL." Jen cried hoping that they wouldn't start killing eachother.

Caitlin smacked her forehead in frustration, while Jen and Wyatt huddled together watching as Jonesy and Nikki hovered over the table arguing back and forth. It was like a tennis match. Jude on the other hand was eyeing Nikki, making sure this conflict didn't escalate, and that neither one of them got too upset...or hurt....physically.

Jonesy rolled his eyes,"...crap Nikki, I'm glad we broke up. I'm beginning to realize you really are a mopey bitch. Well, let me tell you, The Jonesmeister, has moved on to bigger, and better things. You were just practice."

Nikki stood up furiously, and narrowed her eyes at Jonesy, trying to swallow the lump in her throat, tear threatening to fall. The others sat wide-eyed, shocked from what Jonesy had said. Jen, Wyatt and Caitlin looked at Jonesy, they understood where he was coming from. Then they looked at Nikki, they could tell she was hurt by the ordeal. They bowed their heads in unison, not knowing how to act.

"Oh yeah? Well I hope you're happy with your new catch of the day," Nikki choked turning away, making her way towards the nearest exit. Jude sighed and looked at his friends. He stood up and grabbed his skateboard, and ran to catch up with Nikki. Their friends watched as they left the group, Jude was comforting Nikki with his arm around her shoulders. Yes, things were definitely changing.

___

Nikki shook her head in bitter shock, pursing her lips, as they entered the Mall parking lot. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to believe the words Jonesy had spoken to her. Jude noticed and pulled her closer to him, not wanting to see her cry either. He was gonna help her through this, no matter what.

"Lets stop by the park on the way home, kay?" Jude muttered into her ear.

Nikki looked up at Jude and nodded, thanking him silently.

Again.

* * *

** well there you goooo. Please Review. Those are what push me to continue writing.**

**:]**


	4. Based on your body language

**Title: A Beautiful Mess**

**Chapter: 4-Based on your body language...**

**Summary: The relationship was over. Who would be there to help Nikki? Face it, no one wants to be alone. "What a beautiful mess, this is. It's like, picking up trash in dresses..."**

**Yeah, I wish thatt FF allowed chapter titles to be longer. It just fits, because I love the lyrics. (:**

**I'm sorry I took to long. I've been busy with school, and when I'm not, I have writers block. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, i dont own this.**

* * *

Jude cut the engine of his car, he looked towards Nikki who merely nodded. He exited his transportation device, another nickname for his car, and made his way to Nikki's side and opened the door for her. She took his hand smirking, and slammed the door. Jude's eyes widened knowing that she could have broken his Jude-mobile, but of course, he went back to smiling. They walked slowly to the playground, their shoulders touching as they walked. Jude carefully helped his purple-haired friend up the platform of the slide. He took a seat leaning against the green bars, Nikki following.

Nikki closed her eyes," Finally, some peace and quiet, pinch me I'm dreaming." She took a peak at Jude who was also closing his eyes.

"I'd pinch you, but I'm afraid I'd like, hurt you." Jude muttered opening his eyes.

Nikki tried not to smile from that sweet remark, she did not want to show her feelings. They sat in the silence together, the good kind of silence. Nikki turned towards Jude, "I'm sorry if I was such a burden to you today, Jude. I don't try to be."

"Naw Nikki, it's fine. I actually like...I like...hanging out with you." Jude mumbled opening his eyes.

"Really? I had a feeling you'd want me bug off by now. By tomorrow I'm guessing we'll get to the point where you scream bloody murder when you see me."

Jude stroked his chin, pretending to be deep in thought, "Yeah brah, you guessed right."

"Oh shut up! You know I was joking!" Nikki said, playfully punching Jude's shoulder.

"Ouch....that really hurt Nik!" Jude cried, rubbing his shoulder. He pretended to close his eyes in agony and wailed in "pain". He took a peek at Nikki. She wasn't buying it,"Can't you kiss my ouchie Nikki?" Jude pouted.

Nikki rolled her eyes, "If it'll get you to shut up, then fine..."

Jude gave Nikki one of his famous goofy smiles and rolled up his sleeves, Nikki leaned in about to give a quick peck to his "wound".

_Oh! Gravity, why can't we seem to keep it together..._

Jude rolled his eyes, and took out his cellphone from his pocket,"It's Jen." He looked at Nikki, who silently gave him permission to take the call. He put it on speaker for Nikki to hear.

"Yo Jen! You rannnngg?"

"Jude! I haven't had time to talk to you in awhile! Where are you?"

Jude looked at Nikki, she shook her head, "Um, I'm at home, just you know, chillliiiinnnn"

Jen laughed,"Chillllliiiinn? Well, I havent had the chance to uh, get your point of view on the recent break up."

Nikki rolled her eyes, Jude gave her a comforting look and continued on with the convorsation," Yeah...what about it brah?"

Jen sighed,"Don't you think this whole thing is dividing our gang! I mean, did you witness what went down today!"

"Yeah, so? It'd be better if we all acted normal."

"That's the thing Jude, to me, normal would be screaming at Nikki and Jonsey for breaking up. Instead, we all have to fake being all nice just so none of them don't end up with a bloody nose! Or a black eye! Caitlin and Wyatt can agree with me too."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know! This whole thing is just hard to handle, like what to do? I have no clue! I don't want to be spoken down to by Nikki or Jonesy! I mean it's one thing to have to deal with Jonesy at work, but at home to!?! He just locks himself up in room, and sometimes he brings other girls into his house." Jen scoffed in disgust, "He probably makes out with them. And he barely talks to us anymore! It's like he wants nothing to do with us! And you know what? I have a feeling this is Nikkis fault."

Nikki's eyes widened. Jude rubbed the back of his neck trying to keep cool, "What do you mean by that, bra?"

"Isn't it obvious? Maybe if Nikki hadn't brought up the tension between her and Jonesy---"

"What do you mean brought up? She was opening up to Jonesy, telling him how bad he was treating her, so like, Jonesy was the one that caused the break-up! Brah, would you want to be treated badly in a relationship forever?"

"According to Jonesy, Nikki BROKE UP with him. Not visa versa. So Nikki was the one that caused the break up. They could've worked it out. And Nikki was the one who started the arguements today! I mean, I'm no therapist, but I think Jonesy is just hurt from Nikki breaking up with him. I mean, he WONT talk to us! "

"Well, according to Nikki, Jonesy called her a bitch before she was able to work things out. What would _YOU_ do in the situation!And DUDE, at least Nikki tried to make an effort, it was you guys who were acting weird around her! And you said yourself last week, that things weren't going well for them!"

Silence.

"Why are you siding with Nikki so much! Have you tried giving Jonesy a chance? You havent talked to him have you? You're being biased Jude!Stop thinking about Nikki, and start thinking about the future of our friend group!"

"I already heard enough of what Jonesy has done. And have _you_ talked to Nikki? Have you given her a chance, brah! It seems like your only looking through Jonesy's eyes, not Nikki. So don't call me like, biased, I only like girls!Not cool. If you cared about our group, you would be caring about Nikki's state! She's hurt too!"

Jen sighed impatiently,"Well she hasn't given me a reason to listen to her. She doesn't open up, she's just pushing us away Jude! And PS that's not what biased means!"

Jude gritted his teeth, "Thats crazy, cause she's opened up to me! And I'm gonna stick by her no matter what! And you know what else you---"

"Jude--just stop. Please. You dont have to d---just apologize. Please." Nikki muttered her head in her hands.

Jude lowered his voice,"Jen, I...I didn't mean to get all crazy on you and stuff, so sorry."

Jen sighed,"It's whatever Jude, I have my opinion and you have yours. We both went a little overboard."

"Yeah, sure, cool."

Silence.

"So I'll talk to you later Jude. Bye."

Jude sighed and closed his phone putting it back in his pocket. _Jen thinks she know everything._ He looked at Nikki who was shaking her head in disgust.

"Great. Now even, Jen,Wyatt, and Cailtin are against me."

"Brah, they're not against you. They just don't know what's up. Don't worry, I'm gonna fix everything for you. I don't want you hurting anymore, I want you to be the same happy Nikki. I'm gonna be by your side no matter what." Jude said putting his arm around Nikki.

Nikki leaned her head towards Jude,"Thank's Jude. For defending me and everything. I felt so alone until you actually gave the time of day and listened to what I had to say." She laughed, "I'm so lucky you had your annoying music up so loud, or I wouldn't have noticed your house, and I never would have had you to save me from falling into like, some black hole."

"Thanks Nik, that makes me glad I decided to jam out in my boxers that day." Jude laughed.

"Oh, so is that why it took you so long to answer the door?"

Jude smiled sheepishly at Nikki, "Haha, yup!"

They both laughed for what seemed like ages clutching onto their sides.

Jude wiped away a happy tear from his eyes, "Before we leave I wanna go on the swing! Can I?"

"You don't have to ask me." Nikki said flatly.

"So can I swing?"

"It's really dark though,God knows what you're capable of.

"So can I swing?"

"Wow, it is getting seriously dark."

"So can I SWINNNGGG?"

"Yes, Jude! Yes!"

Jude pumped a fist in the air with excitement. He winked at Nikki as he slid down the slide. Nikki watched as he made his way to the swing, almost tripping in the sand. Jude stopped as he was about to take a seat on the swing. He turned around as a smile crept on his face. He walked back towards Nikki and extended his hand.

"Jude, what are you doing?" Nikki retorted crossing her arms.

"I'm not gonna swing alone, bra...I'll be like...what's the word? Oh, lonely!" Jude said pushing his arm out further.

"Yeah Jude, I'm not really feeling the whole swing scene."

Jude smirked at Nikki,"You may feel that way Nikki,but frankly, my dear," He flipped his hair dramatically,"I don't give a damn."

Nikki trying to hold in her laughter as she slid down the slide and grabbed Jude's hand, letting him guide her to the swim. Nikki chuckled,"Okay you got me there, Casanova." Jude smiled at Nikki's remark as he began to push her.

"Wow, I always thought swings were for sticky whiny kids, but I have to admit, this is pretty calming," Nikki muttered, breaking the silence.

Jude scoffed as he continued to push her,"Brah, swings are like heaven on ropes."

More silence, the good kind.

Jude stopped pushing Nikki and leaned against the pole of the swing.

"Why'd you stop?" Nikki asked getting up from the swing.

"My arms got tired brah, and...I think...I'm getting tired too." Jude said closing his eyes.

"But you never got to swing!" Nikki said, throwing her hands up.

"Well, I don't mind." Jude yawned.

Nikki smiled big at Jude's kindness, which was very rare for her to do. She ran up to Jude and wrapped her arms around him, which was also very rare for her to do. Jude opened his eyes, surprised at Nikki's action, but he returned the favor anyway.

"I don't know why I'm so happy around you Jude, but I just am. You're the greatest friend ever" Nikki sighed into his chest.

Jude pulled away from Nikki and looked her in the eye, happy that he was making her happy. Nikki looked down, a shy smile crept on her face. She looked up at Jude again, who was still staring at her. Nikki looked down again, embarrased.

"You know Nikki, you should smile more." Jude mumbled,"You look, like, way more beautiful than you already are."

Nikki looked up at Jude, her face heating up. She did not expect that from Jude at all, even if he did stuttered, and took long to explain, it was worth it. Nikki didn't know how to react. The redness in her face still didn't seem to go away. . Jude rested his forehead on hers; Nikki's stomach did somersaults, _What's going on?_

She pulled away and stared at Jude, wide-eyed, "Jude, you should take me home. It's really late. Um, C'mon."

Jude smirked as she dragged him to her car.

* * *

"Jude, what are you doing here?"

"Woah, can't a guyy just chill at his friends house" Jude said as he stepped into Jen and Jonesy's house. He had just dropped off Nikki at her house, and found his way over here. The Garcia's household was like his second home.

"Well, it would be nice if the guy gave the friend a little warning," Jen retorted closing the door, "So what's up?"

Jude looked around awkwardly and took a seat on the Garcia's couch,"Nothing. Just, well uh, yeah nothing."

Jen looked at Jude weirdly, and sat beside him.

"Are you sure?" She paused, "Jude, is...Is this about our little argument over the phone today? Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

Jude stared into space, "Uh...does it count if I was like, thinking about it?"

Jen frowned, "Are you mad Jude? I wasnt...well..."

"Well did you really mean what you said?"

"I did. At the time. Jude, I thought about what you said. I shouldn't have blamed it on Nikki. I just," Jen buried her face in her hands," I just wished it would be back to the way it was. I dont mean to sound selfish, but if I could force Nikki and Jonesy together for it to be like that, I would."

Jude choked as Jen finished her sentence, _Nikki and Jonesy back together? Hopefully not. But uh...oh no. It could happen. Wait--what? What am I saying? That should be a good thing. But, why do I not want it to happen? Nikki deserves better. But wait--Jonesy's my friend. If they're happy...well wait. Who said it would happen? Yeah, hehe, yeah it wasn't official. Oh crap. Jen is staring at me. Stop talking to yourself Jude!_

Jude coughed, "Yeah, well I guess we should just, let it be. Ya know, good ol' nature will set its---"

"Let what be...and what about nature?" Jonesy blurted as he walked into his household living room. He saw Jen and Jude conversing on his couch. HIS couch! He stepped closer, "What's going on?"

"Naw man, it's nothing. I should head out anyway. I'm freakin' starving!" Jude exclaimed, getting up from the couch, avoiding Jonesy's stare.

Jonesy stuck out his arm, stopping Jude in his tracks.

"Well, you know Jude, you could stay for dinner...we haven't really talked in awhile." Jonesy muttered, lightly pushing Jude back.

"But Jonesy, we just at---"

"Shut up Jen!"

Jen glared at her stepbrother and his ridiculous outburst. She left her spot on the couch, leaving the two adolescents alone. Jude bowed his head, still avoiding Jonesy's suspicious, intimidating stare. He hated confrontation, and Jonesy had always been the Alpha male of their group, the Jonesmeister. He told the guys the do's and dont's, his version, obviously. Wyatt and Jude always came to him.

"So Jude..." Jonesy started staring down at Jude.

Jude tentatively looked up at Jonesy._ Please just ask me what I want for dinner. _

Jonesy continued, "Whats up with you and Nikki, eh?"

Jude swallowed," What do you mean?"

"I don't mean to be accusing, but the whole hushed conversation between you and Jen just sealed the deal, and don't lie, I know you've been 'hanging out' with Nikki."

Jude didn't answer. He wasn't so hungry anymore.

"Look---dude. Between you and Wyatt, YOU are my best friend. I know things are pretty crazy now, but I really need to hear from you man. I expect you to be on my side. This whole, 'taking care of Nikki' thing is just...I don't know, weird," Jonesy chuckled," Nik probably told you some harsh things about me, right? God, you haven't even heard my point of view of this damn thing. I don't know, Jude. This whole committing to a relationship thing is harder that I thought. I thought Nikki was 'The One' but when I think about it. I'm sick of it. I'm not ready. There are so many girls out there, so many other things to do, and I'm tied down by a criticizing girlfriend, and--and even you guys! Just because she's sad about the break up doesn't mean she has to be a bitch about it. I think of this break up as an open door, I don't know why that chick is so hung up over it."

Jude listened to Jonesy's rare vent. Every word gave him the sudden urge to punch Jonesy. Was he being biased? No not bisexual, he figured that out, but the other meaning. Did what Jonesy say actually make sense? All Jude knew was that he cared for Nikki.

"She really liked you." Jude muttered.

"Excuse me, what?!" Jonesy snapped, taken a back by Jude's words.

"What gives you the right to talk down to her like that? She's not just a chick, she was your girlfriend, your friend! _You _don't have to be such a jerk about it! Maybe if you just talked to her...or actually had some sympathy for her---" Jude continued.

"Why don't you repeat that." Jonesy retorted. He stared back at Jude with fiery eyes.

"Oh sorry. I said, you don't have to be such a douche about it!" He shot back," It's...it's like you dont even care."

" You know man, I thought you were better than that. Since when did you, of all people, decided to stick up for Nikki?" Jonesy said, anger building

"Since I actually sat down and talked to her--listen to her. You should try it." Jude was scaring himself with what he was saying. He looked back at Jonesy's infuriating eyes. The room was overwhelmed with tension. He didn't regret a thing.

Jonesy didn't know what to say at this point, without thinking he shoved Jude down, his anger taking over him.

"DUDE!"

"JUDE!"

Jude got up and looked Jonesy straight in the eye. He could see Jen watching from the corner of the hallway, utterly shocked. Jude took a step closer. Was he gonna fight back? For the first time, Jude felt so much anger towards Jonesy.

"You want change? I'll give you change." Jude muttered stepping out of Jonesy's path, he made his way towards the door. He looked back at Jonesy, almost catching a trace of sadness. He looked towards Jen, who turned around quickly, muffling her quiet sobs. Jude sighed and slammed the door behind him. He wanted to be home. He wanted to take a shower. Forget about what happened.

But first, he needed to grab a bite to eat.

**

* * *

well there you goooo. Please Review.**

**Tell me, who's side are _YOU _on?**

**:]**


	5. You're style is quite selective

**Title: A Beautiful Mess**

**Chapter: 5-You're style is quite selective....**

**Summary: The relationship was over. Who would be there to help Nikki? Face it, no one wants to be alone. "What a beautiful mess, this is. It's like, picking up trash in dresses..."**

**I'm back. Sorry. I've been busy, and I had no clue what to I should do, but I just had a spark and I'm pretty sure I know where this is going. And i do agree with you KDtheGhostwriter. I'm not really into shipping and fluffy stuff. Thanks for your reviews during my absence! And do my ears deceive me, or did Nikki really leave? Sorry, I'm in America. Well that's a downer. She's my fave.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, i dont own this.**

* * *

"He really said that?!" Nikki screamed over the roar of the mall crowd. She licked the bottom of her straw; grape-flavored slushies are her favorite.

"Yeah brah! I wanted to rip his face off!" He screamed back, taking a seat on the fountain.

Nikki followed, "Wow. I'm sorry."

"Woah, why are YOU sorry?" Jude said, shooting her a confused look.

"The whole thing between you and Jonsey! You guys are bestfriends, don't let me come in between you guys. Like he said, I'm just Nikki." She sighed, her fingers grazing the surface of the water.

"Whatever. Jonesy's a jerk off, he deserved it." Jude grumbled, furiously taking a bite from his breakfast burrito.

"Jude..."

"Nikki..." Jude pleaded, imitating her voice.

Nikki scoffed," Jude, I'm serious. You don't have to do this for me. I mean yo---"

"Hold that thought, brah," Jude interrupted."That Churro Stand is calling my name!"

Jude leaped up from his spot, and handed Nikki his burrito. "Keep it safe," he had muttered skating away to his destination. Nikki sighed watching his figure become smaller, _What are you doing to me Jude? _Jude thanked the vendor with a yoyo and penny, he was running low today. He skated back towards his rebel friend, unwrapping the warm pastry. Gaining speed, he raised the churro to his mouth to take a bite, avoiding the Mall goers. Then he saw her. His purple haired friend---Nikki. The sun pouring in from the skylight hit her in just the right ways. She was picking pieces off his breakfast burrito and eating it. _Now that's classy_, Jude thought to himself. Even the smallest things made her pretty. Whether it was the way she dressed so simple, yet stood out from the rest. Or the way she chewed her fingernails, but had the cutest face when she did, and even when she was in the most terrible mood, but was still as beautiful as ever. That's what drew Jude to Nikki. Why hadn't he seen this before? Nikki looked up and shot him one of her rare smiles, her dark brown eyes sparkling. Jude heart just about stopped, _go to her. _He skated faster, and faster, raising his churro in the air (It cost him a yoyo and penny afterall) dodging the obstacles in front of him. He looked at her again, she was wrapping his burrito back up, as if she had never touched it. He laughed, admiring her even more. _What's going on with you dude? That's your bes---_

"HEY WATCH IT!"

"CRAP!" Jude hollered, as he noticed the plastic tree infront of him, breaking his trance he leaned to the left trying to avoid the obstacle. He did. Jude patted himself on the back, smiling. He looked back up towards Nikki.

"Oh what the---" Jude cried forgetting about the steps infront of him. He flew, his board staying put. _Not again,_ he thought to himself as he toppled onto the marble floor right infront of Nikki. That was going to leave a mark.

Nikki gasped, "DUDE! You totally ate it!"

He groaned, getting back to his feet, grabbing his board from the bottom of the steps. Making his way back towards Nikki, he grimaced in pain as Nikki chuckled at his expense.

"Are you okay?" She asked, pulling Jude beside her.

"Happens all the time," He muttered. "I gotta admit, the air I got was pretty sick."

"Well I should get to work. Here's your food. Don't worry I didn't eat anything." Nikki rose from her seat and handed Jude his breakfast.

Jude smirked back at her, and took the wrapped burrito in his hands. "I'll see you during break to get some snackage?"

"Just as long as you don't come to me all bruised and bloody, "She joked.

Jude laughed, "Oh and Nikki!"

She whirled back around.

"I'm with you because you're like my bestfriend, and I seriously care about you. Not because I just am. Jonesy doesn't matter." Jude explained, looking up at Nikki.

She beamed, nodding. "I know." She turned around, trying to hide the smile forming on her face.

Jude looked down at his scraped hands---smiling. Then he frowned, _Aw man, my churro._

_

* * *

_

A week later...

"So what's up with you Jude? You just seem out of it lately."

"Huh? I do trim my nail from time to time." Jude confessed, shaking his head.

"My point exactly!!" Caitlin exclaimed from her spot at the lemon.

Jude shrugged,"Or maybe I'm going dead."

"You mean deaf, Jude?" Jen corrected.

"Yeah, that too." Jude mumbled.

"Insert Jonesy Joke here..." Wyatt muttered, taking a sip from his coffee.

"What do you mean?" Caitlin questioned, breaking away from her lemon duties.

"You guys, he hasn't made any contact with us since last week---the day Nikki got back from her sick day. He basically avoids us at all costs." Wyatt informed.

"Yeah he's right. Jonesy lives with me and he acts like I'm not there! He brings his new friends over, and trust me, they're not good people." Jen added, frowning.

"Well shouldn't we do something? I'm tired of sitting back and watching all this stinky stuff happen." Caitlin pouted, "I want us together again. Despite the whole Jonesy and Nikki thing."

"He doesn't even prank me anymore! Or play around with his brothers! He's changing, and for the worst." Jen continued.

"Well, atleast Nikki is still okay. She hasn't cracked yet." Wyatt reassured.

Jen set into a deep thought,"But Nikki is Nikki. And Jonesy is Jonesy. They're two totally different people, with two totally different ways of coping. We need to find a way to get Jonesy back, honestly, we all miss him."

Wyatt thought about Nikki, then looked back at Jude who was looking down at his board. "Yeah we all do."

Jude looked up at Wyatt and at the rest of his friends. He nodded, "You guys are right."

Not everything could last, and he wasn't thinking about Nikki and Jonesy.

"Lizowski! You're my ride home!" Nikki shouted from across the empty food court. She pointed to her watch, and waved back at her friends. They waved, getting up realizing that it was closing time.

Jude hurriedly got up from his seat and made his way towards Nikki smiling. She smiled back at him grabbing his board from him.

"Let me try doing that trick you taught me this weekend." She said setting the board down.

"They've been hanging out alot haven't they?" Caitlin noticed, walking alongside Wyatt.

Wyatt nodded and looked back at them, not wanting to think of what may happen.

"Nik! You're gonna seriously faceplant!" Jude laughed, holding Nikki by her wrists,"Now brah, just put more weight on the front..."

Nikki laughed looking up at her 'teacher'. He made me her feel happier than she's ever been in awhile. She stared at him, not hearing any of his tips. He looked back at her, "Ya got that down?" Nikki jumped off the board, and carried it in her arms.

"Nah, but I don't care, let's just go back to my house."

"Sweet! Getting some grub at the Wongs again!" Jude grinned following Nikki.

"It's this new movement we started---feed the overly excited skater boys." Nikki joked.

Jude shot Nikki a look, who rested her hand on his shoulder, "I'm kidding." She reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He gaped down at her. His face lit up, still . She simply turned around smirking and walked away.

* * *

Jonesy sighed as he kicked an empty can across the parking lot. What day was it? He hasn't been happy. Oh, it may seem like it, but no. He looked over across the parking lot at his old group of friends---he missed them. So much it hurt. He missed every single one of them. Even Nikki. If only there was a way to fix all that had happened, maybe not change what had happened between him and Nikki. But maybe what had happened to the whole group, as one. Maybe that's what Jen was trying to tell him last week. He hated hanging out with Tricia and her followers. Honestly, hanging out with a bunch of robots who gossip about style, and who's dating who was not his cup of tea. They were total party animals, they went out almost every night..( His grades were slipping) But he missed the closeness of his group. The insiders, and memories they shared. The new ones they made. The side-splitting laughs. He looked back over at them, they were watching Wyatt attempt to pull of a trick on Jude's skateboard. Jonesy chuckled to himself.

He missed Wyatt and his sensitivity and music.

He missed Jen, his stepsister's, bossiness, and pulling pranks on her.

He missed Caitlin and her bubbliness, and smiles.

He missed Jude and his random, spontaneous, crazy self.

He even missed Nikki. Unique, rebel, witty, voice of reason, Nikki.

He missed coming to the mall and seeing their faces in the early morning.

He missed how they all just got each other in an instant.

But most of all, he missed himself.

* * *

**So sorry if it seemed rushed. I really wanted to update. Since I haven't in awhile(LOOONG TIME). Comments are welcome, as well as ideas. Very welcome. ((:**

**THANKS FOR READING! (: **


	6. You're Strong, But You're Needy

**Title: A Beautiful Mess**

**Chapter: 6- You're Strong, But You're Needy...**

**Summary: The relationship was over. Who would be there to help Nikki? Face it, no one wants to be alone. "What a beautiful mess, this is. It's like, picking up trash in dresses..."**

**HONEEYYYY IM HOMMMMEEE. I owe you an apology. I'm sorry. It's been months. I know. Hopefully, this makes up for it. But it's kind of short. Sorry, again.  
I'm sorry if you're waiting for Nikki and Jude to happen, I've been sorta dancing around it. I guess theres many conflicts in this story. You'll find out more as you read. This chapter starts off with Jonesy, and is mainly about Jonesy. I replaced this chapter, so yes, I edited a little bit. And by that, I cut Nikkis part.  
****So uh, enjoy. (: **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, i dont own this.  
**

**

* * *

**

"UGH, can we keep it down? I'm trying to study!" Jen shouted as she slammed her bedroom door shut. She had enough of listening to Robert and Diego experiment with a megaphone.

Jen flopped on her bed, groaning in frustration. _Shoot me_, Jen thought to herself. That's all she seemed to think as she went about her day. She flipped through the overwhelming amount of homework she had. _Shoot me_. Jen was just sick of it. Sick of it all. She was sick of Jonesy ignoring each and everyone of them. She was sick of Jonesy being a totally different person. She was sick of all the unspoken tension in their group. She was sick of their group faking like everything is normal. That everything is the same, when it's not. As she layed there in her bed, she thought about what she could've done to prevented the break-up. Or better yet, what she could've done to fix the tension afterwards. What could've triggered the madness? She was tired of not caring anymore. Because that was Jen. Jen was always the go-to girl. Jen was always the one that had the solution. She was always there to save the day from a total disaster. No matter how controlling, and annoying Jen could be, she always made the situation better. She was almost like the group's superhero. And now, here she is, laying in her own pool of hopelessness. For the first time, Jen had no clue what to do. That made her more sad than ever. Because maybe this time, there would be no solution. Maybe this was how thing would permanently be. She slammed her book closed, _Screw it. I'll do it later_. She sighed, and opened her book again, _Oh who am I kidding? I have to do this work! I am not a procasinator! If I don't get this done I'm gonna fail. Do you want to fail? Do you! No! You are going to go places! You can not fail! Not this time! Forget about the rest of them, and just do your work! I, Jen Masterson, am not a failure! You hear that world! I AM NOT A FAIL-_

"Hey Jen..." Jonesy's soft voice brought Jen back to reality, "Are you doing that math homework we were assigned today?"

Jen was in shock. Jonesy was talking to her? She replied , "What? Oh yeah. I just started, actually."

"Can I come in for a second?" Jonesy asked tentatively.

Jen stared at Jonesy with wonder. Here Jonesy was, standing in her doorway nervously, as if he wasn't allowed in her room. To be honest, Jonesy was never allowed in Jen's room. The Old Jonesy, however, wouldn't have asked for permission. He would've barged in like he owned the place.

"Oh yeah sure. Just pull up a chair." Jen replied, trying hard to dismiss the awkwardness.

Jonesy walked in slowly, almost like he was a ghost. An emotionless ghost. He took a seat infront of Jen and started fiddling with her bedspread unknowingly.

"I was, I was just wondering if you could maybe help me on that homework? If that's okay with you." Jonesy muttered.

Jen tried to hide her excitement, " Ofcourse! Are you not getting something?"

Jonesy stared at Jen with weary eyes for what seemed like minutes. A frown was rested upon his face. He tried to speak a few time, to put the his thought into sentences, but every time his voice would falter.

"Jen, I'm so behind." Jonesy finally stammered. He looked down, embarrassed. He was letting everything out. He was breaking down, something he didn't do. Ever.

"In math...?"

Jen stared at Jonesy. He was still bowing his head, fidgeting, as he avoided her gaze. Now she was worried. Jonesy was lost, she knew that. She watched at he tried to find the words to say. Just like her. She wasn't quite sure what Jonesy was getting at, what he truly wanted from her. Normally, Jen would be throwing out demanding questions, and '_I told you so's_' at him. But this was different. Jonesy was broken, and Jen didn't know how to react. She didn't want another replay of what went down between him and Jude. She just wanted to make Jonesy better. Because she loved her step-brother more than anything. Well, scratch that. She could think of many things she loved more than Jonesy, but that's beside the point. The point is, no matter what, it was time to quit ignoring the pain. They had to deal. All of them.

Jonesy's bottom lip quivered,"In everything, Jen! I can't take much more of this!"

"Jonesy..."

Jonesy mustered up the courage to look at Jen. The face before him blurred with hot tears waiting to spill. He wiped them off quickly, trying to calm down his sobs. _Who is this Jonesy? What happened to our Jonesy?_ Jen thought helplessly.

"Look at me Jen! I'm sick of going through life aimlessly! I'm tired of faking that everything's alright! That I'm having the time of life! Because in the inside, it's tearing me up inside! This isn't me! This wasn't what I wanted! You know...You know Tricia and them? I stopped hanging with them days ago. That was what was best...but it didn't help much. I'm a goner, Jen! Everything is slipping. My grades, everything! I-I'm alone now. I've, I've been alone!"

Jen bit her lip, trying not to say anything, trying not to sob. She had to listen to Jonesy. He needed someone to listen.

Jonesy had his head in his hands, his shoulder shaking ,"I-I'm tired of being depressed. Atleast with you guys...," he sobbed, "Atleast when I had y-you guys. I had friends to fall back on. To catch me."

Jonesy closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths, trying to calm down, "I told Jude. I told him, that I-I wanted change. I'm such a fucking idiot. He was right. I was a horrible jerk to Nikki, before and after. I didn't need change! I screwed things up Jen! I didn't need any of this! I could've made things better for both of us-for all of us!"

"Jonesy we..."

Jonesy gripped Jen's hand, and cried in despair, " I-I'm so lost, Jen. I want the old me back, Jen! Jen...Jen help me...just, help me."

Jen looked Jonesy straight in the eye, her eyes brimming with tears, "You'll never be lost, Jonesy. You'll always find your way back to us. Always. The old you, he's in there."

Jonesy pulled Jen into hug, "It's time for me to fix things, right?"

"It's time for US to fix things. All of us."

* * *

Jude sighed, "It's time for me to come clean. Brah, I don't know whats been happening to me lately. I mean, I'm fine. Like dude! I look in the mirror, and its the same old Judester. But...but ever since I've been like, around you. Ever since that one day you came knocking on my door. Well actually...you kinda damaged my doorbell. You know, bra, you need to learn how to handle inanimate objects. Ya gotta be nice to them, and then they'll be nice to- agh! What I'm trying to say is, is that I feel more... whats the word...happy! I feel happy around you. I get like these fluttery, squirmy, warm feelings around you, and I'm pretty sure that's not normal. Unless...it is. And I've been missing out on this feeling my whole entire life-agh! Let me just , get straight to it. I think-No, I know that, I like you. I like you alot. I have mad feelings for you. I mean, you're totally pretty. Like seriously brah. And, it's like, we get eachother. I'm just hoping you like me too, N-"

_Thud!_

"Oh dude, come on!" Jude cried. He got up from his bed, and propped up his skateboard back to it's rightful position. He adjusted the purple wig that was plopped on the nose of the skateboard.

"Okay, let's try this again..."

* * *

**If you wanna see how Jonesy fixes things, stick around!  
If you wanna see if Jonesy fails or succeeds at fixing things, stick around!  
****If you wanna see if Jude actually get's the guts to tell Nikki how he feels, stick around!  
****If you wanna see Caitlin and Wyatt speak some more, stick around!  
****If you wanna see the uncut version of Jude's, I Like You Nikki Monologue, sti-Well, actually. You can't see that. But if you're curious, it was bad. Yeah I know, Jude needs to up his game, but otherwise,  
****STICK AROUND!**

**Oh, and- **

**PLEAAAAASEEEE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! HURRAY FOR INSOMNIA-WHAT? REVIEW!**


	7. It's Like Taking A Guess

**Title: A Beautiful Mess**

**Chapter: 7- It's Like Taking a Guess**

**Summary: The relationship was over. Who would be there to help Nikki? Face it, no one wants to be alone. **

**I'm sorry.  
That's basically all I can say. I got stressed, took a break-and never really came back.I found different priorities. But I stumbled upon my FF email folder, immediately logged on, and wrote. Because no matter what my new interest are, I still have to finish this. Because I love these characters and the support that's been given. **

**This one is dedicated to SpazzQueen15**

**Disclaimer: After all these years, I still don't own anything.**

* * *

_"Okay, why are you looking at me like that?"_

Jude shook his head, casting his eyes at something entirely irrelevant, anything but Nikki-like the ceiling. His face reddened as he chuckled lamely in reply, "I'm not looking at anything brah."

Nikki stared back at him accusingly, her hands resting on her hips, "Oh yes and the Pope isn't catholic."

"He's not?" Jude gasped, returning his gaze back to Nikki, because this is Pope we're talking about.

Nikki rolled her eyes, returning to the pile of Khaki barn clothes so she can 'not' fold them. She bit back the smile forming on her lips because if the Pope is catholic, then Jude had definitely just stared at her adoringly for a solid ten minutes. And for some inexplicable reason, that made Nikki elated.

"Anyway, as fun as watching me not do work is," Nikki continued, shaking away her recent thought. "Shouldn't _you_ be at work?"

Jude shrugged. "Depends."

"What do you mean _it depends_?"

"It depends!" Jude explained, gesturing his arms wildly. "It's this new totally awesome philosphy I'm trying out. Like, why should I work becaue you know, I have to. I should work cause I feel like it, right? And right now, I don't think I feel like it! Awesome, right?"

Nikki laughed. "Atleast show up and not work. Take it from the master."

Jude sighed in defeat, "Fine." He honestly didn't feel like working though. Why work when he could hang with Nikki all day? He shot Nikki a grin, "Only cause you said so, though."

He skated away with one last wave of goodbye, chuckling to himself. Because if the Pope is catholic-and Jude's pretty damn sure that he is, because if he isn't then his life has got to be some kind of lie-then Nikki totally just blushed at what Jude had said.

And that totally made Jude happy.

* * *

"Nikki! Why are you on the phone! You should be working!" A shrill, high-pitch voice snapped from the register.

"I'm just checking a message!" Nikki barked back. "It won't be the freaking end of the world, Chrissy!"

Nikki rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to alert on her cell. She quickly pressed the 'OK' to the _New Message!_ pop up. The sooner Chrissy got off her case the better.

**_Jonesy_: Can u meet me at the fountain on ur break? I want to talk.**

Despite the many characters lit up on the tiny screen of her cell, only six letters stood out.

_Jonesy._

**_JONESY._**

A week ago, Nikki would've have immediately deleted the message with ease. But now Nikki couldn't form any sort of reply. It's been almost three weeks since the break up. Almost three weeks since she and Jonesy had last talked. And despite the growing pit in her stomach and the lightheadness due to the glowing message in her hand, Nikki felt that she needed this confrontation with Jonesy. Maybe it would end with a brawl and a vow to never speak to eachother again or maybe it would end with a handshake or yaddayadda-but it was better than no type of contact at all, right?

Nikki quickly typed back a reply before any ounce of declination seeped through her already hesistant state:

**_Ok._**

* * *

"Hey Jude-what's with the flowers?" Wyatt greeted, pausing the stimulating conversation about Caitlin's newest boyfriend shared between him, Cait, and Jen. They were gathered around the Lemon, a usual occurrence during their breaks. His attention had immediately switched to the flowers in Jude's hand as soon as he saw the blonde making his way towards the table.

"No reason..." Jude stammered, taking a seat. "Why the face, dude?"

Wyatt hadn't noticed that his own face was one of doubt.

"Why? Are the flowers bad?" Jude added, his eyes growing wider with worry. "Man, I just picked them fresh...from a plant display...but like still! I thought they were ok-"

"Why are you freaking out Jude?" Caitlin's eyes widened in realization, "Oh my gosh. They're for a girl!"

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"NOO!"_ Jude emphasized.

"Yes!" Caitlin chimed smugly. "I know things, Jude. I read." She paused, "Magazines."

"Dude..." Jude sighed crestfallen. "You must be some flowers genius...or something."

"Who are they for?" Caitlin said enthusiastically. "Ooh, let me guess-Starr or Nebula or whoever she is now!"

Jude shook his head, deciding on whether or not to skate away.

Jen, who had been silent since the observation of Jude's flowers made it's way to the conversation, spoke up with a questioning tone, "Yeah..._who_?"

Before Jude could deny anything Jen interjected, "They're for Nikki aren't they?"

_"Wha-No-I mean-zuha-"_

Caitlin squealed. "For NIKKI! Oh that's so cute, Jude!"

"I didn't say that, dudes! Stop-" He blushed wildly, noticing the looks given to him by his friends. "Fine. I guess I didn't have to say it."

"Well, I mean, she's really the only girl you've hung out with lately." Wyatt added, going with the decision to not mention the love sick look Jude possessed when he was around the short friend of his.

"So you like her?" Jen finally said.

Jude moaned in distress, "I don't like her. I more than just like her. I...I...I like-like her!"

Caitlin gasped. "Since when?"

Jude shrugged sheepishly,"Well, I mean she's always been awesome and cool and hot and perfect and nice smelling. I guess I just started noticing all this...since we've been talking more, ya know?"

"So do you think she's-_-the on_e?" Caitlin furthered, leaning over the counter.

Jen held up a hand, before Jude could answer an exicited Caitlin. "Are you sure about this Jude?"

Jude paused, letting the words soak in. Finally, "I don't think I've been more sure than anything in...my whole entire life."

"But Jude-"

"Infact, I was planning on telling her how I feel today." Jude explained. "And you wanna know what's cool? I think she likes me back. Maybe not like-like or even like-like-like, it could just be like. I'd still feel great about it cause I like-like her, you know?"

"No I-"

"And I don't know why today," Jude continued. "I guess I'm worried if I don't do it now, things could change. Her mind...or my mind...or just the whole hooplah of it. I have to do it now or I probably never will!"

Caitlin cooed as Jude stood up with the utmost certainty.

"Ladies and gents! I mean-Ladies and a gent! It's now or never!" He said, hopping on his board. "Would any of you know where Nikki is?"

"She walked by saying she was on her way to the fountain a few minutes ago." Wyatt said, amused by Jude's sincere antics.

Jen elbowed Wyatt and shot a look of disapproval to stop Caitlin's squeals of delight.

With a push of his foot, Jude set off, leaving his friends behind. "THE FOUNTAIN IS CALLING MY NAME AMIGOS!"

* * *

**There you go.**  
**It's a little shorter than I wanted it to be-but I decided to split my plans in half. **

**Review!**

**I just really love Jude, okay?**


End file.
